Protein phosphorylation is a well-recognized cellular mechanism for transducing and regulating signals during different stages of cellular function (see, e.g., Hunter, Phil, Trans. R. Soc. Lond. B. 353: 583-605 (1998); Chan et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 12: 555-592 (1994); Zhang, Curr. Top. Cell. Reg. 35: 21-68 (1997); Matozaki and Kasuga, Cell. Signal. 8: 113-119 (1996)). There are at least two major recognized classes of phosphatases: (1) those that dephosphorylate proteins that contain a phosphate group(s) on a serine or threonine moiety (termed Ser/Thr phosphatases or dual specificity phosphatases (DSPs)) and (2) those that remove a phosphate group(s) from the amino acid tyrosine (termed protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPases or PTPs)).
Several studies clearly indicate that the activity of the auto-phosphorylated Insulin-Induced Receptor Tyrosine Kinase (IRTK) can be reversed by dephosphorylation in vitro (reviewed in Goldstein, Receptor 3: 1-15 (1993)) with the tri-phosphorylated tyrosine-1150 domain being the most sensitive target for PTPases. This tri-phosphorylated tyrosine-1150 domain appears to function as a control switch of IRTK activity and the IRTK appears to be tightly regulated by PTP-mediated dephosphorylation in vivo (Faure et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267: 11215-11221 (1992)).
PTP1B has been identified as at least one of the major phosphatases involved in IRTK regulation through studies conducted both in vitro (Seely et al., Diabetes 45: 1379-1385 (1996)) and in vivo using PTP1B neutralizing antibodies (Ahmad et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270: 20503-20508 (1995)). Three independent studies have indicated that PTP1B knock-out mice have increased glucose tolerance, increased insulin sensitivity and decreased weight gain when on a high fat diet (Elchebly et al., Science 283: 1544-1548 (1999), Klaman et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 20: 5479-5489 (2000), and Bence et al., Nature Med (2006)). Overexpression or altered activity of tyrosine phosphatase PTP1B can contribute to the progression of various disorders, including, insulin resistance and diabetes (Ann. Rev. Biochem. 54: 897-930 (1985)). Furthermore, there is evidence which suggests that inhibition of protein tyrosine phosphatase PTP1B is therapeutically beneficial for the treatment of disorders such as type I and II diabetes, obesity, autoimmune disorders, acute and chronic inflammation and osteoporosis (Zhang Z. Y. et al., Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs 2: 223-33 (2003); Taylor S. D. et al., Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs 3:199-214 (2004); J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 86: 372-378 (1994); Mol. Cell. Biol. 14: 6674-6682 (1994); The EMBO J. 12: 1937-1946 (1993); J. Biol. Chem. 269: 30659-30667 (1994); and Biochemical Pharmacology 54: 703-711(1997)).
The PTPase family of enzymes can be classified into two subgroups: (1) intracellular or non-transmembrane PTPases and (2) receptor-type or transmembrane PTPases. Most known intracellular type PTPases contain a single conserved catalytic phosphatase domain consisting of 220-240 amino acid residues. The regions outside the PTPase domains are believed to play important roles in localizing the intracellular PTPases subcellularly (Mauro, L. J. and Dixon J. E., TIBS 19: 151-155 (1994)). The first of the intracellular PTPases to be purified and characterized was PTP1B (Tonks et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263: 6722-6730 (1988)). Other examples of intracellular PTPases include (1) T-cell PTPase (TCPTP) (Cool et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 5257-5261 (1989)), (2) neuronal phosphatases STEP (Lombroso et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88: 7242-7246 (1991)), (3) PTP1C/SH-PTP1/SHP-1 (Plutzky et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 1123-1127 (1992)), (4) PTP1D/Syp/SH-PPT2/SHP-2 (Vogel et al., Science 259: 1611-1614 (1993); Feng et al., Science 259: 1607-1611(1993)).
Receptor-type PTPases consist of (a) a putative ligand-binding extracellular domain, (b) a transmembrane segment, and (c) an intracellular catalytic region. The structure and sizes of the putative ligand-binding extracellular domains of receptor-type PTPases are quite divergent. In contrast, the intracellular catalytic regions of receptor-type PTPases are very homologous to each other and to the intracellular PTPases. Most receptor-type PTPases have two tandemly duplicated catalytic PTPase domains. The first PTPase receptor subtypes identified were (1) CD45 (Ralph, S. J., EMBO J. 6: 1251-1257 (1987)) and (2) LAR (Streuli et al., J. Exp. Med. 168:1523-1530 (1988)). Since then, many more receptor subtypes have been isolated and characterized, including, e.g., PTPalpha, PTPbeta, PTPdelta, PTPepsilon and PTPxi. (Krueger et al. EMBO J. 9: 3241-3252 (1990)).
Although agents have been identified for use as PTP1B inhibitors, such as the heteroaryl- and aryl-amino acetic acids described in WO 01/19831, WO 01/19830, and WO 01/17516, these agents do not exhibit separation of the inhibitory activity between PTP1B and TCPTP. Furthermore, because of the potential immunosuppressive effects resulting from inhibiting TCPTP, selective inhibition of PTP1B over TCPTP would make such agents more suitable for drug development as they could diminish or eliminate undesired side effects resulting from such nonselectivity.
Therefore, there is a need for a drug that can selectively inhibit PTP1B. In addition, if neuronal PTP1B is inhibited, rapid weight loss can be induced in obese individuals, thus also treating the effects of obesity, preventing neurodegeneration or Alzheimer's. A drug of this type would be useful for the treatment of complications due to obesity, obesity in type II diabetes, high serum cholesterol, sleep apnea (especially in pickwickian syndrome), nonalcoholic steatohepatitis and surgery for obese patients.